


Behind Closed Doors

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Fluff, Human! Thor and Loki, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, PWP, Secret kink, Smut, Thor loves lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor has kept a secret from everyone in his life, especially from his boyfriends, Loki.The giant blond man, who was the lumbering epitome of masculine looks and personality that Loki absolutely LOVES, likes to secretly dress up in lace and satin bows.He was good at keeping it a secret, until Loki comes home a little too early one day.





	Behind Closed Doors

Thor looked at himself in the floor length mirror of his bedroom.  
He wore one of his favorite outfits. One from his secret stash he his deep in the back of his attic. One not even his boyfriend knew about, or would ever know about. 

The bright color contrasted wonderfully against his tanned skin, and he ran his hand over the silk and lace dress.  
It was tight over his body, and the deep cut at the neck showed off his specs like cleavage. Adorned with bows and even a pretty necklace, white stockings and even heels he had bought online, the muscular giant of a man felt wonderfully feminine. 

Thor had even gone all out with a full face of makeup, applied with an almost expert precision after so long of practicing and tutorials. 

On a typical day, Thor Odinson was the epitome of a man's man. He was big, made even more so by bulging muscle. His short cropped hair, full beard, and deep voice only added to the image, and his boyfriend loved it.

Which is why Loki would never know this secret.  
This was something Thor rarely did in full. He would occasionally wear cute panties or even be so brave as to wear stockings under his pants while out in public, but never when he would be with his boyfriend and his roaming hands. 

The only reason he was able to get away with this full ensemble was that Loki was out all day for his job and Thor wanted to take pictures; another thing he kept very VERY well hidden. 

 

Loki was skipping up the sidewalk to Thor's house- he had lied at work to go home early. A little sniffling and big watery eyes always made Erik go easy on him and send him home. 

Of course, ‘home’ actually meant Thor's house and sick actually meant ‘I want to sit on my lumberjack of a boyfriend's big fat cock’. 

He saw Thor's truck in the driveway and wiggled in excitement as he quietly opened the door, and crept upstairs. If Thor was in his office, it meant Loki could sneak into his bedroom and look like the little appetizing piece of ass that he was. 

As he opened the door, giddy to surprise his hot boyfriend, Loki's mouth fell open, and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Thor was on the bed, twisted in a way to pronounce his chest for the selfie he was taking on his phone, which promptly dropped as soon as the door had opened of Thor scrambled in near panic.

Oh no oh no oh no---! NO Loki was supposed to be out at work until late tonight what was he doing home now?

Thor stood up off the bed with the blanket half on him as if that could have any chance of hiding what he knew Loki am bad scene. 

"L-loki! It's not what it looks like I swear-!" Thor tried anyway. Would he storm out in anger, disgust? Would he laugh?

Loki saw Thor's phone and snatched it up before his boyfriend could grab it. He swiped through the selfies, and looked back at Thor. Then, he grabbed the blanket and tugged it out of Thor's big hands to reveal his outfit, and his mouth dropped open again. 

Thor was trying to rub his face, but Loki stopped him. 

“Don't-” He grabbed Thor's wrist. “Did you do your makeup by yourself?” 

His boyfriend nodded, his face red. 

“It looks really good.” Loki said, looking at him, noticing how blue the man's eyes looked with the dark black eyeliner accentuating it. “Wow... Baby.... baby, you look so beautiful.” 

It was Thor's turn to be shocked into silence, and he searched his boyfriend's face for any sign of mockery. But there was none.

"I-.. really?" Thor's breath hitched in his chest, and his cheeks flushed more. He had never been called beautiful, and it filled him with an unexpected warmth through the dying panic. 

"You don't, .. mind? That I do this? That I'm not always ..manly?" Thor asked as if still in some disbelief that his boyfriend would be just fine with it.

Loki smiled and gently kissed Thor, making sure to not mess up his lipstick. 

“Why would I mind it? In fact, you've never looked more wonderful.” Loki purred. He took the phone and stood up. “Let me help you take some more pictures, daddy.”

Thor hesitated, but Loki began to instruct his posing. 

“Yes, daddy, just like that- look over your shoulder.” Loki grinned happily as his boyfriend posed for him, and he loved the way the dress clung to the man's body. “Hmm.. It feels strange to call you ‘daddy’.... Mommy, smile for me.” 

That made Thor freeze, but Loki recognized the look on his boyfriend's face. 

“Mommy,” Loki said slowly. “Spread your legs and pull up your dress. I wanna see that bulge in your panties.” 

Thor could feel another blush but he felt absolutely giddy as he did as his boyfriend asked.  
He spread his legs, slipping the short dress up and over his thick thighs and muscled hips. 

As the dress raised, the tight lacy panties he had underneath were revealed, attached to garters to his stockings . They were dainty on the large man, white and lacy with satin black bows and Thor arched his back to show his both his tight ass and impressive bulge barely contained within the fabric. 

"Like this, baby?" Thor was getting more and more turned on the more his boyfriend took pictures and the clear appreciation on the younger's face was making his own lust rise.

After the camera snapped a few more times, Thor turned and stalked towards his boyfriend on his hands and knees, pictures being taken the entire time until he was right upon him.  
"Come here," Thor demanded with a deep sultry voice, pulling Loki onto the bed with him.

Loki let himself be pulled and he locked their lips, getting some lipstick on his face as he was undressed by Thor's big hands. 

“Sit up against the headboard, mommy.” Loki said as he was fully undressed, and watched with very hungry as eyes Thor did as he was told. 

“I think I should see what mommy's hiding between his legs.” Loki mused aloud, and he turned the camera to selfie mode and started recording as he nuzzled his face against the tiny lacy panties. “Mmm... maybe I need to taste mommy's pussy.” 

Thor cursed under his breath, his arousal even more obvious next Loki's lips pressing against his hard cock. He reached down, hand just in the camera view as he pushed Loki's hair out of his face and cupped the back of his head.

He moaned softly when the younger took the lacy panties between his teeth and gently pulled them down until the blonds fat cock sprung out, already red and beading some precum at it's tip.

"Taste all of mommy, baby," he moaned, grabbing the short black hair and urging him to take his dick. The fact that it was all being recorded by the smaller man made even more aroused.

Loki sucked and bobbed his head, looking into the camera as he moaned and sucked around the length. 

“We should paint your nails.” Loki said, popping off of Thor's cock, nuzzling down further to suck on lace covered balls. He readjusted, and pulled aside Thor's panties, and lapped at his hole. “Mmm.... mommy's pussy tastes so good.” 

He looked up at Thor, who looked so beautiful. 

“You look so pretty, Thor.” He purred, sliding up his body. “Show me your tits.” 

Thor moaned deeply as Loki's tongue darted around his virgin hole, and he reached behind himself to unzip the tight dress and pull it over his broad shoulders and to the side. 

Underneath he had a matching white lace bralette, line with black satin and they hugged Thor's huge pecs to make him look like he had large breasts. The center was connected with a silver metal ring in the shape of a heart. 

Thor ran his hands up his body, pinching one of his nipples through the thin fabric with another moan.  
"Come taste my tits baby," Thor demanded, his hands pressing his pecs together even more.

Eagerly, Loki traveled up his body and sucked one of his nipples through the lace, biting it lightly, holding the camera to record it, moaning as another wave of arousal hit him, and he began to hump against Thor's massive, stocking covered thigh. He pushed the the bra up and continued to suck, his other hand pushing Thor's away from his tit, grabbing it and groping. 

“Mmmm- I need mommy's milk.” Loki breathed against Thor's skin, and traveled up to kiss him messily. “I need mommy's milk in my pussy.” 

He ground his hole against Thor's thick length, moaning softly. 

“Mommy, suck on my tits.” Whined the smaller man. 

Thor groaned in pleasure, sliding his cock between Loki's perfect ass cheeks and he leaned down to place open mouth kisses to his neck, making his way down to his boyfriend's pert nipples. 

The larger man licked and rolled the bud between his teeth, then took it in his mouth to suckle.  
He grabbed Loki's ass, slapping it and pulling a surprised yelp from him. 

Thor moved to sample his other nipple, and pressed his fingers to Loki's mouth to lick and suck lewdly to lubricate them before he was back at his pale cheeks and pushing a spit slickened finger inside.

Loki whined at Thor, who didn't leave him waiting as he pushed another finger inside of him, and Loki sat back, taking them in to the last knuckle. 

“F-fuck-” Loki groaned, angling to show Thor sucking at his chest as he began to fuck himself with Thor's thick fingers, riding up and down. “Mmmmm! Mm! Oh, Thor-” 

He pulled his boyfriend's head off his chest and kissed him deeply. 

“You're gonna fuck me today.” He said determinedly. “And then we're gonna go out and get me a pretty outfit that I can wear while I fuck your virgin pussy.” 

Thor looked at him in surprise, pink coloring his cheeks once again but his cock twitched with arousal at the thought of Loki taking him while wearing something as feminine as the giant blond was wearing now. 

"God yes, Fuck I love you~" Thor growled into a moan, pulling Loki back in for a devouring kiss while reaching blindly for the lube beside his bed. 

He found it and made quick work of slicking up his thick weeping cock.  
"You're going to ride mommy's fat dick," Thor removed his fingers and took Loki by his hips and impaled him.

“F-fuck!” Loki screamed, taken by surprise at Thor's sudden gusto, his head dropping back as his hips were moved for him, and he clutched at the lace of Thor's bralette for dear life. He let out another cry as he rode the man's fat cock, whimpering as the lace of Thor's various pieces of lingerie scrapped against his skin, and his cock pressed up against Thor's pretty dress. 

“Mommy!” Screeched Loki as his prostate was pounded into, but his cries were muffled as their mouths crashed into a deep kiss, and Loki rocked hard with Thor's hands guiding him. 

Loki's tight hole clenched around Thor's member, and the room was filled with the sounds of wet sticky skin slapping against skin, moans and gasps as their bodies intertwined within one another's. 

"Fuck your pussy feels so good-" Thor panted, tilting Loki's head to suck and bite the skin at his neck and pepper his beautiful pale skin with small hickies and bite marks.

He smacked Loki's ass again, fucking into his boyfriend mercilessly and each thrust was making the younger's legs tremble with pleasure.

"Cum for mommy," Thor demanded, suckling his small tits again and biting a nipple. "Cum all over my pretty dress."

Loki was sobbing, his body reaching the fine line between orgasm and overstimulation and he came all over Thor's stomach, staining the dress with his cum. Thor reared up and forced Loki back onto the bed, putting his legs in the air as he fucked him hard, making the youngest scream as tears came to his eyes. 

“M-mommy-! Give me your milk, mommy!” Loki begged, clenching down on his boyfriend's thick cock, eyes rolling back as Thor thrusted harder and harder. He tried to keep his eyes open to look at the man, his mouth open with loud cries as he was fucked hard. “You look so pretty-AH!” 

The way Loki said those words in an almost desperate tone sent Thor over his edged. 

He thrusted unevenly and hard a few more times before his orgasm rocked through his body and the the larger man planted himself deep within Loki's ass, pumping jets of him and crying out his name in a thunderous roar.

Thor kept rocking within the younger, milking his cock until he was completely spent.  
Loki winced slightly when the blond pulled out, strings of pearly white connecting to the lines that dripped out of his spent hole. 

"That-, was amazing, baby." Thor said between hard breaths, collapsing next to him while kissing him again.

Loki was also trying to catch his breath, and he smiled as Thor pulled him close, their mouths connected. 

“.... Why didn't you tell me about this before?” Loki asked, fingering one of the bra straps across Thor's thick shoulder. 

Thor looked away, down at the pale fingers idly toying with the strap.  
"..I thought you would hate it." He answered honestly. "That you would hate your big strong manly boyfriend who gets off on wearing girly things..."

He looked back up to Loki. "I was worried that you might want to leave me if you knew.."

Loki looked into his boyfriend's eyes and then let out a little giggle. 

“You're silly.” He replied, and pulled Thor into a deep kiss. “Absolutely silly. If I love you I love you, okay?” 

He gently wiped away some of the excess makeup which had smeared around Thor's eyes. 

“I love you, Thor. Whether you're ripping apart logs with your bare hands or if you're getting your eyeliner just perfect... I love you, okay baby?” 

Thor couldn't help his eyes from watering slightly in both relief and happiness and he pulled Loki in for a deep but sweet kiss. 

"I don't know how I could have doubted you, baby." He said softly, smiling widely. 

Loki grinned, and kissed him again. 

“Now,” He said as he pulled back. “Show me the photos you took.”


End file.
